mating bonds
by jakjak505
Summary: Rex has had enough with Ahsokas Skimpy outfits so one day when he has had enough and goes to far he starts a mating bond with Ahsoka. It expands from just a lemon to fighting and such so rated M for Lemon/language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**ok quick author note starts sexy turns action-y and at the moment ahsoka is 17-18 so no statutory rape.**

Ahsoka punched left, and right hitting the punching bag. Ahsoka looked over at Master Ayla doing the same thing across the gym damn the woman oozes sex appeal, her boobs were big and her ass was shapely making Ahsoka look down at herself short, toned and devoid of curves. Unlike the Twi'lek who wherever she went she drew everyone's eyes and, lust especially on a clone cruiser Ahsoka didn't draw so many eyes on that note she looked around noticing that all the clones were doing their exercises half assed most of them were trying to look at Ayla secretly, while some were openly gazing at her. The only exception seemed to be Rex who didn't even glance at Ayla instead he kept glancing at her. It made her feel very un-jedi which was silly because big, tall, strong rex wouldn't be interested in her he probably was just keeping an eye out for her like he always did, somehow that thought disappointed her.

Rex hated working out when Ahsoka was nearby she distracted him, he knew most of his brothers looked at the twi'lek but, he couldn't seem to be attracted to her it was all Ahsoka for him. Damn why did she have to wear those little outfits. She was always running around in those little getups a strip of cloth for a top and tights that hugged her ass like a second skin and it made him get hard at the wrong times, like when he was in front of the generals or when he was wearing his assault armor where the crouch wasn't so friendly. Thinking about that made him flashback to a memory.

_"captain rex and commander Tano please report to command and control" the call came early just after the clones sleep cycle ended. Rex walked down the endless corridors to the command center looking around he saw his brothers doing their work, loading equipment and looking over the weapons. As he arrived he saw Ahsoka walk up from the opposite direction in a one of her sleeping outfits that consisted of a pair of sweatpants and a light tank top that stopped above her navel she looked very sleepy. "Morning rex you know what's going on?" she slurred obviously still asleep "no idea probably a briefing for a mission we've been idle for a while" he said trying to keep his eyes from her boobs. With that they walked into the command center where the generals were making plans around a holo table the door opening made them look up. "Ah Ahsoka Rex nice too see you" said General kenobi " __Anakin_ and I have called you here today to discuss the invasion of Aneein" Rex and Ahsoka came over and, sat around the holo table "yes masters what do you want us to do" Ahsoka inquired while stretching. "well the planet has advance jammer that makes it impossible for us to get sensor readings so we need to do recon the old fashion way, that means boots on the ground we don't have any open arc troopers now so we're sending you in now the planet is marshy with lots of caves a weird mixture" Ahsoka was still stretching distracting him her top was getting dangerously close to showing him her breast he must have zoned out looking at her stretch because someone had to bump him to snap him out of it too hear the general "i said what do you think Rex?" Rex stammered "sorry sir it looks good we will need to be careful in those swamps hard to move quickly" everyone looked concerned "is something wrong rexster" Ahsoka said sounding concerned Rex looked at her again noticing that her niples had gotten hard rex answered quickly "im fine is there anything else general" the generals exchanged a glance "ah no that completes the briefing get some rest and work out before deploy it's going to be a long jump, we'll have a updated briefing later."

Ahsoka just finished her long work out when she looked at rex again he was just standing infront of his bag looking into the distance. She jogged up looking at him wondering what was going on with him. "Rex what's wrong ?" he looked at her broken from his spell "nothing it's nothing" that recived a weird look from her "you sure rex you've been acting weird lately" " i said i'm fine i have thing i need to do i'll just show myself out." Ahsoka wasn't convinced she decided to let him cool down from what he was dealing with then she would visit him to see what was going on.

A sharp KNOCK KNOCK woke rex up from his sleep he looked over at the chrono who the hell was knocking at 1 in the morning it was probably one of the new troopers that just got transfered from Kamino as he got up still in his boxers he walked to the door ready to lay into the new recruit. He thumbed the open button "listen troope..."he couldn't have been more wrong it wasn't one of the new troopers it was ahsoka wearing her usual revealing clothes . "Ah... what do you need Ahsoka is something wrong" she looked up at his face him being 6.1 and her being 5.4 "ah rex sorry im coming so late i meant to come earlier but, i got held up in mission planning i wanted to ask if something's wrong you seem off.." Rex stepped away from the door trying to get some pants which she must have seen as ending the conversation, because she grabbed his arm trying to get him to face her "really Rex what's wrong" he turned to her sharply "let go of my Ahsoka or else you won't like what happens, i'm not in the mood for this" she didn't let go she seemed more persistent "im serious Rex what the hell is going on with you" Angered Rex grabbed her hand and forced it down to his crotch where his rock hard cock jutted out from his form fitting boxers "this is what's wrong Ahsoka you make me so hard and frustrated running around in that get up you call clothes you make me so hard i can't even think" Ahsoka looked like she was in shock her eyes wide her mouth slightly open, Rex immediately regretted what he had said and, was about to say sorry when her hand closed around his cock grasping him through his boxers. She seemed to be in a trance as she began to rub him up and down causing him to gasp at the feeling and, making him want to touch her. Rubbing his hands down her ribs he got closer and closer to her pants and then he snaked his hand into her pants were he found an interesting discovery no panties. The discovery was quickly forgotten when he reached her pussy which was starting to get wet. Rex slid his finger up and down her pussy feeling her twitch and then sliding one finger inside her rex heard her sharp gasp. He started to move slow at first and then a little faster as he got his tempo he looked at her lips so plump and juicy he needed to kiss her so he did he lifted her chin and kissed her. Ahsoka was completely compliant opening her mouth letting him in as their tongues twirled he opened his eyes to gaze into hers he found something shocking her eyes were completely black "Ahsoka your eyes are completely black" just as he said that her eyes snapped back to her normal beautiful blue eye. "what?" she said groggily as she regained her senses her eyes snapped into surprise she shoved him away in surprise and rushed out of the room. Rex couldn't understand what just happened .

Ahsoka rushed down the halls, black eyes weren't good, she read somewhere in her studies her kind eyes went completely black when they found their mate. Along with that came incredible increase in the person's libido which could only be sated by the other person, masterbating only made it worse Ahsoka could already feel it only her jedi trained will had let her walk away from Rex to make it better according to the anatomy books this feeling only got worse . As she nearly ran down the halls she must have looked odd because Master Ayla stopped her "padawan is there something wrong i sense your distress" she looked her up and down "ahh i see follow me padawan" with that she turned in the direction opposite of both their rooms instead heading to the gym where they stopped in front of the heavy bag Ayla pointed at the bag and said "hit it" frustrated that this woman brought her here she said "master im tired i want to go to sleep" Ayla would have none of that she said more forcefully "hit it!" with a frustrated grunt Ahsoka laid into the bag hitting left and right fast and hard for a good 10 minutes before she slumped down in exhaustion. When she regained her breath Ayla walked over to her "do you feel better now" oddly she did, confounded Ahsoka looked up how could she know,did she know? "master what are you talking about" Ayla lead them over to the chairs that were bolted to the side of the gym "call me Ayla and what's wrong is your in a mating bonding and before you ask i'm Twi'lek and we mate too and i can just tell this sort of stuff." Ahsoka wanted to deny it but the master jedi could obviously tell there was no point in denying it "fine yes i'm doing that..and really i'm really tired and im really not ready to talk about this can back to my room" Ayla gave her a knowing look "yes padawan go back to your quarters'

As she entered her room, she rushed over to her data pad to get more information on what was happening. She immediately pulled up the anatomy on her species scrolling through things about diet, features and religion till she reached mating and reproduction. As she started to read confirming some of what she already knew and, finding knew something new like the desire wouldn't go away naturally and, that masturbating wouldn't help she would have to mate with him for it to go away even a little and, and with the mission coming up she had a choice to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another tough one so please review it make me happy.**

''Ahsoka came awake to the sound of the engine roaring they must have stopped at a refuel station and jumped back into hyperspace. As she got up she felt a stab of desire in her stomach which instantly translated to her nipples hardening and her pussy flooding with wetness and her lekku were sore as hell odd. This was bad she thought she didn't want to go out like this but, she had to go to the mission briefing at 8 o'clock damn she hoped rex wasn't there. With that she slipped out of her pj's and into her cloths and set out to the command center actively trying to avoid rex as she entered the command center she spied her master alone at the holo table. She walked up and sat down "what's going on master" he looked up " ah ahsoka i told you we needed recon well i want you to recon grid 1a to 5p that's a lot of ground so it will probably take a few days" at that Ahsoka zoned out a week alone with Rex if this feeling she was having now was suppose to get worse she wouldn't survive. She got knocked back into reality with a sharp call of her name "Ahsoka!" she focused back on her master "sorry master what did you say" he gave a heavy sigh "i said i want you to take out any targets that could make the invasion easier if you two can do it safely and that you will have to para drop to get to the surface" Ahsoka nodded and said "yes master" when a scent came into the air that made Ahsokas pussy flood again which was starting to make her pants wet, the scent was Rex as he walked in he didn't even look at her the decision was made instantly. "General what did you need?" Rex said it flat without emotion. As the meeting continued Ahsoka couldn't seem to focus on what was happening all the sound just faded all she could focus on was rex and how his mouth moved as he started to talk. Rex turned to her "Ahsoka General Skywalker wants us to supervise the refit of the larty for the recon mission"

Ahsoka nodded and got up with him and then they started to walking through the near empty halls towards the hanger the combat troops were in a different part of the ship and all the fighter jockeys were with there ships. As they walked Ahsoka was starting to feel even more and, more uncomfortable just being close to rex was making her womb clench and her pussy twitch it was was in a daze he kept smelling cinnamon and cloves.

Rex's cock was as hard enough that he could probably use it as a hammer he took another deep breath his cock twitched. He looked over at Ahsoka she looked so beautiful her skin looked so soft her lips looked so plump. He started salivating just thinking about her and before he could think he pushed her against the hallway wall and kissed her. Ahsoka was shocked at first but she melted into the kiss Rex licked the seam of her lips trying to get access Ahsoka opened her mouth gladly. As they kissed Rex slid his hands down her stomach till he reached her pants he then dove into her pants again finding that she had no underwear. Again the discovery was forgotten as soon as he reached her pussy. Rex ran his finger up and down her slit causing a soft cry to escape Ahsoka and for her to clench her fingers against his armor. Rex inserted a finger into her causing her to squirm at the sametime he raised his thumb to rub her clint. "Rex i'm going to cum don't stop." He didn't intend to until but, he heard some of his brothers they sounded close. He wasn't far enough gone to continue out in the open so he quickly picked her up and pushed them into the supply closet across the hall.

"Rex wha.." she didn't get the chance to finish the sentence because Rex swiftly yanked her pants down and thrust into her to the hilt. In the hallway Rex had tried to remain in control but now that they were out of sight he just lost it. Rex started pounding her drawing almost all the way out then driving back in again and again. As he pounded away he ripped her top from her throwing it on the ground. Taking her nipple in his mouth he sucked hard causing causing her to breath to quicken. He wanted to hear her screams so he instinctively altering his strokes based off her reactions until he found her sweet spot which he continued to hammer causing her to scream "oh god rex there, there please don't stop" as she came she raked her nails down his back causing Rex to buck with the pleasure, pain of it he then flooded her pussy with his cum continuing to thrust even as he came.

The fog cleared in Rex's head it was like he was in combat he didn't even think just did. He looked down to where they were still connected alarm raced through he tried not to show it not wanting to hurt her.  
They both were more than a little embarrassed Rex shift himself out of her his cock slipping out of her with pop. Rex spoke first "ah we should get to the hanger." Ahsoka was utterly embarrassed but, oddly content the burning desire was weak . She didn't know what why Rex had gone into a sexual trace but it was a step she thought "Ah ya lets get dressed" as they got dressed Rex kept glancing over at what exposed skin she still had looking at her breast and ass and, she did the same looking at his bare muscles and hardining cock she felt her mouth salivate she wanted to.. no she had something do .

As they got finished they walked out of the closet not seeing anyone in the immediate but, as they rounded the corner they found some clones trying to restrain a laugh. Well crap they must have heard her screams as she was getting more embarrassed Rex shot them a dangerous look and said "what are you troopers doing just standing around get back to your duty!" The rest of the walk to the hangar was uneventful as they entered the hangar the head mechanic ran up "ah captain i was told to expect you guys 20 minutes ago" Ahsoka blushed and Rex shifted into authority mode "we had a hold up sorry for wasting your time, now what do you have for us" the mechanic looked between the two of them and shrugged and motioned for them to follow them. They walked pass lines of ships ranging from y-wings to torrents most of them had clone mechanics giving them loving repairs they stopped in front of a odd looking LAAT it was black with a complete different set of weapons it had a large front mounted cannon and a larger complement of missiles. The HM walked up and patted the side of the larty "this baby is state of the art" he said moving around the larty "you remember the stealth ship we used at Ryloth?" he paused "well this uses the same stuff and, see this main gun fires a sabot round with enough force to go through two sep tanks" he said this with obvious delight, taking great pride in his HM told them to visit the armory after they finished.

As they entered the armory a gruff looking man came over and said "you're late, i got some toy for you anyhow." They walked over to a table "What we got here is rebreather for the lady, along with a emergency extract beacon along with some high yield explosives." He motioned over to the other side. "For you captain a upgrade for your TAC-COM and a Dc stealth carbine." Rex picked up the Dc looking at it with confusion. "I thought we were doing recon not assassination.""sometimes those two go together" said the armorer "oh by the way that beacon ques to the larty that will drop you off by the way Rex that rifle fire one shoot before it needs to cool any questions."... "kay now get out of my armory." they both left wanting to get away from the irritating man.

As they left the armory done with what they needed to do for the day they parted ways for the day with a awkward goodbye.

**Hope you enjoyed there will be more coming so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another sexy one hope i made this well the next few chapters leads and are the attack and the lemon will be toned down**

Rex was exhausted for some reason, he'd ran clear across a map before and never felt this tired with a sigh he walked into the communal refresher and stripped of his armor and got into the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sitting there on the refresher seats he thought about what he had done he'd had sex with Ahsoka, he had sex with his commanding officer. The soldier in him was repulsed what kind of good soldier would do that and, what did clones have if they weren't good soldiers. On the other side the man in him was happy he'd had sex with Ahsoka and, it had been something amazing and something he wanted to do again. Man what was with this taste in his mouth cinnamon and cloves he didn't remember having anything with either of them just clone rations plain crappy food. Just then a four of his brothers walked in it looked like some of them were rookies he could tell because they lacked the tell tale sign of scars that all clones got. They took seats around Rex the new guys being more quiet then the vets which took up a conversation with Rex one clone he'd served with for a long time named jJanner said "Rex old boy what's new" Rex looked over to the clone "hear about the invasion of Aneein it's going to be a tough one lots of marshes and caves"With each word the taste of cinnamon and cloves got stronger making his cock hard with images of Ahsoka Rex barely noticed Tip swearing "damn another one you'd think they would send us to a paradise planet for once." Tip looked at Rex's Towel where his cock was making a tent "looks like you could use some of those paradise girls." Rex scowled "Enough of that i'll see you fellas later" he got up and one of the shinnies gasped "captain your back you're wounded" the two veterans started to laugh their asses off and one said "no shines those are Fuck me harder scratches" which made made the shinnies confused and made Rex furious Rex stormed out.

Ahsoka walked into her room feeling emotionally drained She decided to take a shower as she striped off her top and looked at herself in the mirror she felt the cold air on her breast she palmed them they weren't very big, kinda small actually...but Rex didn't seem to mind she thought with blush. she then took off her pants she looked down at the inside of her pants the crotch was covered in rexs cum she still felt some of his cum dripping out of her she'd have to start wearing underwear again even if they showed else she wouldn't have any clean clothes . Before she walked into the shower she looked at her bum one of her few womanly assets she had, years of training had made it very shapely and firm. She walked into her shower most refreshers used mist so they could use much less water but, being an officer had its advantages. She stepped into the shower and turned it on full blast as the water hit her she could swear she could feel every drop. Ahsoka just stood there for a while thinking about Rex until she tasted a weird taste in her mouth cinnamon and cloves? Odd must have been something she ate, with a metal shrug.

She washed up quick and got out of the shower put on a robe and sat on her bed looking over her data pad data she had pulled up before. she scrolled through what she all read and got down to the bottom. As she started to read she saw one thing that was new "when a female Togruta went into mating she started secreting semi addicting cocktail of aphrodisiacs from her lekku and mouth the aphrodisiacs have a different taste from female to female the effects lessen over time." She read on thinking this was actually pretty interesting it said Togrutas were extremely possessive so much so that their physiology represented it the secretions in her mouth made it so only one male could be affected by the more powerful ones secreted from her lekku and apparently in the beginning stages made both of them very possessive. Just as she finished reading she heard a series of very hard knocks on her door Ahsoka opened the door and standing there was Rex sweaty with a crazed look in his eyes.

* * *

Cinnamon and cloves fire racing through his veins, all he could think about was Ahsoka he wanted to see her, he wanted to be insider her again. He rounded the corner ignoring the brothers that said hello he was too far gone to notice them all he could feel was need he rounded another corner till he was at Ahsokas door he banged his fist's against the door hard. Ahsoka opened it and before she could say a word he was on her, he roughly shoved her back onto her bed and started kissing her with a passion, garbed only in a robe he quickly tore it off and started caressing her breast. They were a perfect fit for his hand not the ridiculous monstrosities that the Twi'lek had as he thought that he kept on caressing her breast moving to her nipples, he broke the kiss from her lips and moved his mouth lower to her pussy and started to lick her mercilessly.

Whereas she was feeling on fire before she was feeling the inferno. Now with him at her breast and pussy Ahsoka started screaming. For a person who'd only had sex once Rexs tongue was extremely skilled first licking up and down then licking her clint in alternating speeds so she couldn't get use to one speed keeping her on edge and when he speared her with his tongue finally pushing her over the edge making her cum. She put her hands at the back of his head and pushed down trying to make him get closer. Rex continued to lick her untill her orgasim ended leaving her limp without a second lost he positioned himself on top of her his rock hard cock poised at her entrance when he said "Ahsoka oh god" he plunged into her to the hilt in one thrust, they both cried out in their ecstasy. Rex started to move his cock moving back to the entrance and thrust back to her womb and he did this again and again hammering her womb and it was driving Ahsoka wild she matched every thrust and with every thrust she felt her walls clamp tighter and tighter until she came with a spectacular burst as she came. she bite down with her sharp little canines on his shoulder which sent him over the edge and he flooded her pussy with cum.

Ahsoka was expecting him to go flaccid in her but to her surprise he didn't if anything he got harder. Ahsoka found herself flying around so that they switched position where as before she was on bottom she was on top now. Rex had almost slipped out of her with the transition and when they landed in their present state it had been jammed in her hard causing her to cry out and made her body go limp so that she slumped against his chest. Good old Rex didn't waste a second starting long quick thrust causing her entire breast to jiggle each time he thrust. Wanting to see them better he lifted her back up so that he had a perfect view of her breasts bounce up and down. With that he palmed them at first focusing on the pretty dusky color niples squesing them and teasing them/

Rex in all his lust filled haze felt that he was having sex and not them so he said"Ahsoka ride me"

Ahsoka was panting with effort but managed to say "ok". Ahsoka didn't think that she could move but she proved herself wrong. She put her hands on his chest and started to lift herself up and drop herself on his cock. The first few thrust were slow but as Ahsoka got a feel she sped up considerably. Thrusting all the way in as fast as she could Rex's grunt and her cries resounded through the room.

As Ahsoka got closer to her orgasim she begain chanting Rex's name "Rex, Rex,Rex. REX,REX,REXXXX!" Each chant growing louder and louder.

Ahsoka droped back down capturing Rex's lips As she came hard. Her pussy Spasming and clamping down so hard Rex didn't stand a chance and came a second after her.

They both lay there gasping for breath "what did you do to me Ahsoka?" Ahsoka looked away from his eyes "you remember when my eyes went black?" he nodded "well my race mates with one person and you're it .. i guess" she said the next part with a blush "and i'm in...heat" he looked shocked Ahsoka took this as rejection "i'm sorry rex i didn't mean to i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sor.." he silenced her with a kiss "i'm ok with this Ahsoka i want this." Ahsoka couldn't have been happier Rex was actually happy with this the next sentence just kinda slipped out "i love you." His cock got hard inside of her again the look of surprise on Ahsokas face made Rex laugh. "oh my goddess Rex how we've already done it twice i only thought guys could do it onece." Rex kissed her "maybe regular guys i have perfect genes remember and with you it takes very little to get me going." They continued late into the night

Ayla walked down the hall away from Ahsokas room she was going to talk to the padawan about mating whens she heard the sounds that were coming from Ahsokas room they were unmistakable. It seems that the good captain and Ahsoka were enjoying each others company . That thought made her feel alone as she got to her room she walked over to the wall mounted com unit and took out the leads so she could attach her own com untie to boost its power so she could make a call without anyone snooping. She thumbed up the display and scrolled down and picked out the person she wanted to call as she did that a familiar figure popped up on her display. The figure spoke "Commander Bly here" Ayla smiled at his formality "hey Bly i've missed you" he smiled "hey Ayla what do you need?" she sat down "nothing important i was just feeling lonely wish i was there with you want to hear something interesting?" his face took on a curious look "ya what is it?" she got excited just thinking about it "Rex and Ahsoka are together" Bly gave a big laugh "about time i saw how he was always looking at her." They sat there for a bit Ayla spoke "i wish you were here Bly, you could have come" Bly looked thoughtful for a second "you know me Ayla i need to finish what i started you got called away mid mission i'll be there for the invasion don't worry" that answer got a pout from Ayla "fine so what going on with the men" Blys eyes lit up he never passed a chance to brag about his "boys" they talked about this late into the night.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up feeling warm and, safe she didn't want to move maybe if she kept her eyes closed she could stay like this. she wondered why when ever she slept on the cruiser she always felt lonely and cold then it all came flooding back the passionate lovemaking, falling asleep in each others arms a sense of happiness bloomed in her this is how it should be. She shifted to look at the chrono waking rex he shook his head trying to shake the sleep off himself "hey what time is it" she layed back on his chest and mumbled "7:30." Rex stretched out jostling Ahsoka ."Ahh stop moving rex go back to sleep." He gave a throaty laugh "Ahsoka we leave for the mission in an hour. We got to get up". They showered together taking time to wash each other. They stepped out and got dressed and set out for the hanger.

As they entered the hanger they saw men at ready level 2. On standby for deployment on the other side they saw the black larty with General Skywalker standing nearby they walked over to him.

Skywalker walked over and put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder causing a flare of jealously to rear in rex he quickly stomped it out quickly. "Ahsoka be careful ok this is a high risk assignment remember what i taught you and listen to Rex." Ahsoka shoulder felt like pins and needles.

Skywalker looked over at Rex "you look out for her Rex like you always do." He looked at both of them "remember watch each others backs and i'll see you in a week."

With that they boarded the ship .

**Again please review it makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**Long chapter for those that read my other stuff sorry about Feeling serious writers block on that and this one just seems to flow like water so i give you this and as always please review.**

Ahsoka felt the drop ship heave the repulsors giving way for a second in the turbulence. Ahsoka was too short to reach the safety netting so she tried to brace herself against the wall. She looked at Rex near her helmet off and grinning the bastard. Another round of turbulence shocked the ship throwing Ahsoka about until she landed in a pair of strong arms.

"Careful Ahsoka we're in the first stage of entering the planet's atmosphere" Ahsoka shifted in his arms "thanks rex" Ahsoka felt a rush of desire she tampered them down trying to focus on the mission.

The red light came on telling them that they were close to their drop point Ahsoka and Rex got ready Ahsoka put her chute and rebreather on Rex did the same. The green light went on meaning they were 10 seconds from drop the blast doors opened letting a rush of air into the cabin and just like that they were out the door.

Ahsoka Felt the air rush around her it was amazing she tried to keep her breathing steady so she didn't stress the rebreather. she deployed her chute at 2000 feet she looked at rex 100 ft from her floating down like her. Ahsoka looked down and saw the stable area that they were supposed to land in so they wouldn't be in direct sight the ground was fast approaching Ahsoka tried to remember what to do but before she could she hit the ground hard Ahsoka was trying to recover from the hard landing when she heard twigs snap behind her it must be Rex "Rex we should ge.." she felt something hit the back of her head and everything went black.

Rex Landed nimbly a textbook landing the second he hit the ground he was on autopilot drag the chute, take out his rifle scan for possible threats and look for his partner he didn't see her anywhere. He qued his mic "Ahsoka where are you" he waited no response came "Ahsoka do you copy...Shit" he had to find her. He set out in the direction that he saw her last, he walked for a few minutes till he happened upon a opening where he saw what looked like Ahsoka on the ground with a couple of men standing around her panic flooded him damnit if he took the shot now he'd risk hitting .

They must have thought she was alone because they started talking loud. "ohh look at her shes pretty look at that ass i know a slave trader in the city that'd pay top credit for this " the man next to him talked next "of course it'd be a shame if we didn't get our chance first right" the other men laughed "you're right." They started to go for Ahsokas clothes.

Rex was really sprinting now there was no way in hell that these bastards were going to touch his mate. He rounded up a small hill till he had a shot and opened fire with precision shots taking one man in the head, another man in the chest and he deliberately shot the the man who was about to rape Ahsoka in the balls not a kill shot but blood loss would take care of him. When he finished he sprinted up kicking the weapons away from the men he shot of just incase they decided to come back to life. As he got to Ahsoka he took her into his arms "Ahsoka ! Ahsoka wake up" he shook her gently.

She came awake slowly with a groan of pain,she reached her hand to where the pain was the worse what she found was a huge bump. She looked up to rex "what the hell happened Rex." Rex noticeably relaxed when she talked

Those bastards were going to rape you and sell you as a slave" with every word he said he seemed to get angrier. Ahsoka gave him the prettiest smile he'd ever seen and said "and you saved me right?"

Rex blushed furiously gladly he was wearing a helmet "ya i guess i did"

Ahsoka Laughed at his shyness " my knight in shining armor right." His body language said he liked the compliment but was uncomfortable taking them. She started to get up "we can't sit around forever?

Rex motioned over to the dead men "they look like sep officers we should check them for information." Rex and Ahsoka went to different men searching through their clothes until Rex found an id card he read it out loud " pass card for technical surveillance and blocking" he looked over at Ahsoka and said "hey come over here look at this." She jogged the few feet between them "what do we got rex" he showed her the card "do you think its the jamming facility?" She handed it back "maybe worth a try if we take it out theres no directions so we will have to find it but if we do it could stop us from having to tromp around the swamps for a week" he nodded "let's go."

* * *

Ahsoka walked through the swamp each step sloshing water and mud and god know what else. She looked forward and saw rex he insisted on walking first, that was just fine with her it meant that she could look at his ass this new armor hugged certain places that were really nice... it's odd she hadn't noticed till a little while ago. His ass was beautiful even if she wasn't already in waist deep water her pants would still be wet She was focusing on his ass when it suddenly disappeared beneath the water trance broken Ahsoka returned to focus seeing Rex use hand signals. She followed them and noticed a droid patrol, they'd seen several today and followed a few hoping they'd lead them somewhere but they only lead to recharge at a bunker with little strategic value they decided to let this one pass. Rex motioned for them to sink beneath the water, Ahsoka quickly put her rebreather on and sank down they stayed down for a couple of minutes until the droids were gone.

When they got up they both looked at the sky noticing that the sun was coming up. "we should find somewhere to hide for the day."

Ahsoka nodded "Ya we Should, we're not going to get anything done without being seen.' They trudged through the swamp for another twenty minutes till they found a deep cave that looke more or less comforable

"AHH" Ahsoka said in disgust as she walked into the cave "look at my clothes i don't even want to know what was in that swamp." Ahsoka threw her pack feeling and looking misarble onto the floor and sat down watched Rex take off his helmet start a heat lamp when he looked up at her "see this is why i tell you to wear armor in nice and dry and this new armor doesn't even hurt my ass when i sit" Ahsoka huffed "well then give me yours then." With a grin he said "i don't think it'd fit you."

Rex face shifted from a grin to deadly serious "Ahsoka we didn't really talk about this" he did a motion between the two of them.

"you mean the mating right" Ahsoka said sitting down against the wall "well what i don't really know i've read something but that only told me physical thing not mental or why."

"Physical things like why i've been smelling Cinnamon and cloves and why i seem to go into a sexual rampage if i don't take a absolute zero shower" asked rex curious.

"Ya that the aphrodisiac my body makes when i get aroused in mating heat." She said cheeks coloring at the mention at the way he'd been when on the aphrodisiacs.

"last question for now Ahsoka am i just some random clone who got stuck in this or do i mean something to you." Rex got an immediate answer "of course you mean something to me Rex how could you not you're my best friend you've always been there for me...plus i've always had a crush on you since the day i met you."

Ahsoka started to shiver looking and feeling miserable. "you ok Ahsoka?" She looked up at him "no im not im cold, tired, horny and confused and i can't do anything about any of them now because we're on a mission."

Rex sighed "well i can do something about the cold." he walked over to her and sat down with her and took her in his arms.

* * *

**Skip ahead to next day.**

Rex ran around the jamming compound. They had found it early in the night it was heavily covered they discovered it as a fluke it had been surrounded by a stealth field and if it hadn't been for Ahsokas frustration they'd never have found it. They had come up with a plan to plant charges on the two power stations and so they split up to hit them at the same time.

Rex peeked out of a vacant room he'd heard a droid patrol coming and he got out of site. Usually it wouldn't have been a problem 2 or 3 droid he would have taken them down and moved on but these were security droids no stronger, smarter or faster then regular droids but if one of them was destroyed it would set off the security alarm so as much as it burned he couldn't destroy these droids.

He brought up his display to open his com chanel. "Ahsoka what's your position" there was a pause "i'd say 5 minutes from the power station." Good thought Rex they were on schedule.

He ran down the hall pistols in hand if he had to use them he'd have more problems then the droid infront of him but they were a reassuring weight in his hands. He came up to a corner and peeked his head out to see if it was clear, it was. He rushed down the hall as fast as he could till he reached a very heavy door this must be the powerstation.

He entered the room scanning the room like the professional he was, clear he thought. He took a better look around the room looking for a good place to put the explosives he spotted the fuel tanks perfect. He decided to use a third his explosives knowing that the fuel would make the majority of the explosion and not wanting to waste anything that could help later. He threw the explosives down and decided to get the hell out of there.

He ran out of the room trying to retrace his steps when he came across a single security droid. it turned and said "halt identify or die" the droid was raising his blaster when his head exploded from a shot from Rexs gun. He said "shit" just as the alarm went off he brought up his com again "Ahsoka enemys incoming get out when your done screw stealth." With that he started to sprint out of the building shooting all the droids that came across his path shooting some in the head others in the chest. Shooting two more just before he exited the building.

As he entered the open he looked around quickly seeing heavy repeaters and artillery. Shit he should have seen this coming regular droids were weak so they brought heavy weapons wherever they went. They'd have to get to cover before they could open up on them . He looked over to Ahsokas target and saw her sprint out too he motioned for her to sprint for the cover position they had set out before they went into the power stations.

Ahsoka and Rex sprinted over the jagged ground faster then then they thought possible and just as they dove behind the embankment the droids opened up and just like that the world exploded around them. Shells fell around them lasers flew over their heads. Rex was lucky that they had COM'S or else communication would be impossible. "AHSOKA DID YOU PLANT THE CHARGES!" he shouted.

She gave the thumbs up "YA I DID." Rex ducked as a laser shot through the cover right above his head, he then pulled the detonator out of the the pocket on his pauldron and pressed the button. His target exploded first in a contained explosion nice and neat. Ahsokas went off next causing a massive explosion to go off shaking the ground all the way where they were taking out nearly the entire base . The fire stopped suddenly and the stealth field overhead disappeared causing Rex to look up over the cover at the decimated facility. He took his helmet off and looked her incredulously "how much damn explosives did you use Ahsoka." She shrugged "i didn't know how much to use so i just used all of them" he stuttered "all of them there was 20 pounds of high explosives in that pack."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips "it worked didn't it" he gave a over exaggerated sigh "we're going to have to teach you explosives and anyway lets see if it worked." He turned around and said into a ear Com "General Skywalker are you receiving" there was a pause "roger rex we're getting sensor readings and and a reading of massive explosion whatthe hell did you do?" Rex gave a sharp look at Ahsoka "we found the jamming facility and blew it up Ahsoka was a little... over zealous with her use of Explosive." an angry reply came "i told you guys to do recon not demolition!... ahhh no point in you being down there now i'll dispatch a gunship it will be there in twenty minutes."'

They both say down Rex put his arm and drew her into a quick kiss and said "you did good Ahsoka" he whispered the next part "just wait till i get you to the ship." Ahsoka giggled and blushed. They sat that way until they heard the gunship distinctive sound and they parted knowing that they couldn't be seen together. The pilot set down.

His curiosity must have gotten the best of him because the pilot got out of his customary cocoon of steel and glass. The pilot in his shiny white armor walked up to them. "damn where's the rest of you."

Rex put his helmet back on "didn't know you fighter jockeys got their feet dirty and what do you mean the rest of us."

The pilot dipped his head down in armor body language it meant get your head examined "if you saw the state of this place from the air you'd do it to and what i mean is the two of you couldn't have done all this i've only seen battalions leave this kind of destruction."

Ahsoka snickered "and we were only on recon" the pilot let out a big sigh "no wonder they sent only one ship ok get o n." They did just that and went to the back of the ship and sat down on the bench and held hands to pass some time.

**Please review it makes me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Too who ever reads i kind of liked this chapter gets sexy and its the chapter before the invasion and to Tessika14 if your still reading i brought Anikin into the fold havn't decided where to go with it yet though. As always please review.**

Asoka and Rex stood both looking a little impatient -in front of Skywalker "now that you took some... aggressive reconnaissance we can proceed with the next step of the invasion for the 501st, Kenobi said that there are 3 major cities Kenobis taking the capital Aylas taking the shipyards and we get the best of all the industrial sectors that means close quarters fighting get your men equipped with close quarters weapons and plenty of ammo remember this is a debrief we'll have a group brief tomorrow any questions." Rex said quickly "no sir" Rex had more interesting things to do. "alright then dismissed."

Rex and Ahsoka exited quickly both racing toward Ahsokas room they got into the room before Ahsoka was pushed against the wall and they started kissing passionately their tongues flashing against each other grunts and groans resounded through the room.

Rex escalated running his hand down her stomach sliding it to the band of her pants and thrusting his hand inside surprised to find underwear he broke the kiss to say "i thought you didn't wear underwear" she looked away with a blush that he found incredibly cute " i don't usually wear them because they cause line but your cum kept ruining my pants if i didn't wear them you'd ruin all my pants" he gave a chuckle and resumed their kissing. His hands going to work plunging a finger in her as he massaged his thumb against her clint drawing out a moan.

Ahsokas hand got busy too quickly undoing his crotch plate and throwing it aside letting her get to his cock which she took in her little hand and started stroking him fast paying close attention to the head. Her hands tightened and sped up a she came her till Rex had to break away or else he'd come in her hands. His actions upset her "listen you've been having your way with my body not i want my way with your's."

When that was said she dropped her knees so she was eye level with his cock. It was so big ,she wondered how long it was she'd have to measure it later she thought with a mischievous grin. She decided to start small with a slow lick of the head causing Rexs hips to flex liking the response she lifted his cock and licked from the base to the tip drawing another groan. Finally taking in the head she licked up some of his pre-cum tasting it made her groan she then took him fully into her mouth she started to suck him in quicker and quicker his hands found a place on top of her head and guided her too what he wanted. He got more insistent as he came closer to his climax. "Ahsoka oh go i'm going to.." the sentence would remain unfinished because rex came with a shout. Knowing first hand how much Rex could cum she was prepared for the massive jets of seman that flowed into her mouth what she wasn't prepared for was the taste. Some of the more adventurous girls at the temple had said it tasted terrible but, she had to disagree Rex tasted delicious he finished cumming with a jerk and fell back on the bed legs obviously giving way.

Rex looked up at Ahsoka a line of white rolling down her red chin, he couldn't believe what she'd just done he'd never felt anything that so good except sex with her. She tilted her head back and swallowed all of his cum he couldn't believe she did that "Ahsoka you didn't need to do that" she gave him one of her cute smiles "it tasted good i wanted to."

Ahsoka walked over to Rex and quickly took off his armor and then proceed to strip off her clothes. She stood there completely naked in front of him even with all her bravado she seemed a little nervous. She walked over to Rex and positioned herself over his cock a look of anticipation "i can't believe how much i missed this in just a few days." she slowly lowered herself onto his cock until he was seated deeply inside her. She let out a big "AAHHH" she started to move fast trying to get as much of him as possible. She switched up her strokes going back and forth causing him to groan out and grabbed her ass. Wanting to try something new she started to grind him it had a wonderful result on Rex his entire body went tense. "Ahsoka oh god"

Rex couldn't take it anymore so he flipped her over so he was on top of her she didn't care she lost control she just loved what he was doing to her.

From this position Rex had a perfect angle in which to make Ahsoka go wild. He plunged all the way into her so far that his cock kissed her womb he continued to mercilessly pounding her again and again making her cum wildly with that the instinct to mark her mate arouse so she clamped her teeth down on his shoulder. Rex wasn't quite done he brought her to another orgasim before he went stiff pouring his cum into her.

Ahsoka out her hand on her abdoman feeling rex's cum inside her it felt warm and wonderful a shadow of a thought went through her head if she was with one of her kind she would most certainly have gotten pregnant by now but she was with Rex who was human who couldn't get her pregnant right? She brushed aside the thought and just relaxed.

Rex didn't want to move one bit but he knew he had to. He started to roll out of bed. "Rex where are you going?" He looked back at her "i've got to brief the men don't worry i'll be back in a while" he kissed her, put his armor on and left for the barracks.

* * *

Rex walked down the hall in a terrible mood he knew he had to do it that doesn't mean he liked it he could be with Ahsoka now instead he had to brief his men because General Skywalker didn't like speaking to crowds he growled in his helmet as he rounded the corner into the barracks and walked up to the meeting area. Each barracks had a sleep quarters and a meeting area for rest and announcements.

He walked over to the intercom "All torrent company troopers to the meeting area." He got on to the company commander platform took off his helmet and waited for everyone to get assembled it only to a few minutes for the disciplined clones to assemble in ranks. Switching into his jargon he said "Listen up ladies we got a dragger" some of the newer clones looked to the older clones for what it meant they promptly told them it was a dirty and bloody fight one that would quickly dirty their armor. "General Skywalker has informed me that we the infantry are going to have all the fun along with several other companies are going to be to secure the industrial sector. This isn't the nice country side where you can casually shoot the droids with your rifles this is close quarters gentlemen that means double load outs for everyone i want shotguns on everyone as a second."

He paused looking around hearing the customary chatter. "i want all troopers to report to their sergeants at 1400." He stepped down and motioned for the sergeants to come with him they came up to him. "you're all veterans you know what this is going to be like. I want to launchers per platoon and i want you to tell your other more experienced troopers to tell the shinies to keep their heads down i don't like their casualty rates. Any questions?"

Coric had a question like he always did "is this CQ like christophsis or alleyway CQ? The mentioning of that damned planet brought back memories of brutal fighting both in the streets and the cramped building which made it impossible to move a weapon he barely resisted a shiver. "No coric it's warehouses and factories more open in terms of CQ." Corrc seemed satisfied "ok any more?" they all shook their heads no. "ok i've got to go to another damn briefing get your men ready."

* * *

Ahsoka decided not to stay in bed to restless in both mind and body. She took a quick shower put on her workout clothes which consisted of compression tights and a sports bra and left for the special section of the gym where she could practice her lightsaber drills she passed several Torrent company men who were getting ready all in different levels of readiness all of them gave her a nod which she returned promptly.

She entered an empty gym it seems that she was the only one who had time to workout all the troopers were getting for the invasion and the rest of the jedi were doing whatever. She entered a cordoned off area that was meant for lightsaber practice she put down her lightsaber and went over to the practice rack picked up two normal training sabers and started two handed drills.

Swiping left and right, feint and block, she decided to move past basics the second she did she her off handed saber hit her leg causing her leg to give out for a second.

"Damn it that always happens" she looked at the training saber the last few inches of the blade always hit her. Suddenly she had an idea "maybe if i.." she exchanged her full length saber for a shoto and she started the basics again moving through them with practiced precision she moved slowly onto the more advanced movements flipping and jumping doing what her style excelled she got lost in the movements feeling at peace for the first time in a while. As she finished the complex maneuvers sweating and gasping for breath. The drills were meant as much for honing one's skills as it was to hone one's body. She looked at her chrono close to an hour had passed and she was starving She decided to go to the mess.

Ahsoka plopped down on the bench looking at her food in disgust what was this it looked like emergency rations that they used if they were stuck away from a supply depot for a YEAR she had only seen them when Skywalker made her do inventory as a punishment, then she remembered the other jedi had come from long engagements without resupply so Skyguy had shared theirs she picked up some with the spoon and let it drop slowly of the stuff oozes.

She brought some to some to her mouth slowly eating it the stuff tasted foal so she tried to eat it quickly as she ate the last bite she nearly gagged. She finished and walked over to the try collector and went to go speak with the cook. "what the hell was that stuff."

He looked up from some cooking implement "oh commander that was emergency rations not very good im sorry."

With a nod she left the mess for a stroll around the cruiser. As she walked she thought about how everything had changed in the last week. She'd mated with Rex, she was breaking the rules of the jedi order and now she was in a constant state of confusion. Rex had said he was ok with it, that he wanted it but she wondered all the same. The sex was amazing, more than amazing it was the best thing she had ever experienced but that was just the now what about later what would become of their mating. There couldn't be children for multiple reasons one they were different species, not to mention she was a jedi. Jedi. That one word Jedi it's what she had wanted to be ever since she could want but this went against everything that the jedi represented passion,possessiveness,love they were forbidden. When she was with Rex these things didn't feel forbidden they felt wonderful and one thing she knew in all this confusion is she would never give up Rex. It would never happen but she still wanted to be a jedi so much.

With all these questions in her head she had gone farther than she had meant to, she had wanted to go on a short walk around her block but she had walked clear across the ship by the looks of it. She chastised herself for zoning out so badly she started her walk back her room.

She walked slowly back inadvertently finding herself nearing Aylas room she wondered if she could help her with the questions she had seemed well informed.

She came up to the doorway when she heard. "Oh GOD!.. Bly i missed you so much harder, harder."

A blush spread across her face, maybe this wasn't the best time to speak to her it was time to go. She sped back to her room red faced and all what she found was made her giggle Rex was sprawled across her bed in his armor helmet in his hand with a small snore coming out of him. Ahsoka let out another small laugh and undressed and got into bed pulling the covers over both of them.

* * *

Anakin walked down the hall looking for Rex. Where the hell was he had tried to raise him on the com then he'd checked his room and the barracks he clenched his hands in anger why could nothing go right first his padawan disobeyed him at every turn and now he was getting dragged away from his pregnant wife because he had to invade a stupid, stinking swamp planet. Roaming the halls was getting him nowhere he decided to check the security station.

He found the nearest security hub. "hey guys you mind if i check something." The clone at the hub said "yes sir." With a nod Anakin started going through the he saw Rex half an hour ago he followed him on the screen till he still he stopped at a room what room was that he checked the screen. Hmm it was Ahsokas what was he doing there he kept watching Rex seemed to have fallen asleep odd he fast forward till Ahsoka came in. He saw her walking down the hall and enter the room and laughed? why wasn't she asking him to leave wait why was she getting undressed and climbing in bed with him. The truth dawned on him he turned away from the projector muttering "oh shit."

**Please review it makes me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

6

**First major action chapter so tell me how i did its always nice to get a review. **

Rex felt the larty accelerate it would be a long deployment the planet was massive i'd take a good twenty minutes on full speed to get them where they needed to be. It usually only took a minute or two to get there but the sensors had picked up entrenched orbital cannons making it necessary to deploy ground forces from farther away to take them out in order for cruiser support. It didn't sit well with Rex or his men these ships might be a miracle when they were taking them out of a heavy combat zone but when deploying they were death traps. They had discovered it at the last minute if Ahsoka and him hadn't destroyed the jammer the cannons could have destroyed the fleet in minutes so overall he wasn't all that unhappy. He looked over at Ahsoka she had a look on her face a kind of nervous excitement he knew where it sprang from Ahsoka was about to undertake her first ground command without her master close by for all her abilities she still got nervous a trait he found cute. She looked up at him giving him another look he knew her trusting smile he returned a nod unable to smile through his helmet. The constant sound of the gunship lulled him into a memory.

* * *

_Rex was taking a head count after the last skirmish he'd lost five men with ten injured with a sigh he looking at the beautiful crystal buildings he was losing men to fast with the ten out of action from yesterday if this kept up there wouldn't be enough men to hold this bridge. A ship roared overboard well that was something at least resupply he set out for the CC._

_1for supplies his question was answered a second later when a small Togruta female steped out a look of nervous excitement on her face. The generals approached her Kenobi spoke first "greetings youngling i am your new master" the Togruta got a confused look "No im suppose to be with a Master Skywalker." Skywalker sputtered and droned on to say something about a mix up. The youngling seemed high spirited trading batter with the general obviously frustrating him quickly gaining the nickname "snips."_

_Anakin turned to him saying "maybe Captain Rex can show you how a little respect goes a long way." Rex had zoned out and replied "Ahh yes sir."_

_Rex and Ahsoka walked along the defensive line. "Rex wouldn't those troops have more cover if they moved back" Rex looked at it yes they would but the general had set them there for a reason "the General says there fine there."_

_She got a look on her face that he couldn't identify "well if you're a captain and i'm a jedi couldn't i just order you too."_

_He gave her a serious look "in my book experience outranks everything" he couldn't stress that enough to her the general he'd served under before had been a very capable being a jedi of course but had been crippled by indecision that had cost a lot of life._

_She took on a thoughtful look "then i better start getting some" with that he could instantly tell they were going to get along._

_He was about to say something else when he saw a red bubble expanding in the distance "Damn it's a ray shield"_

_Ahsoka looked curious. "what's that."_

_Rex started to run back to the CC " it's a ray shield its going to make things damn near impossible."_

_1-_

_The shield was getting damn close the General had gone off on some mission leaving them in Kenobi's command. The cannons thundered trying to overload the shield they were having little to no effect. "Save the ammo you're just wasting it" the guns went silent Rex ran up to the front line to join his men._

_"GET READY!" Rex shouted just as the shield passed over them and all hell broke lose. The damn clankers couldn't shoot for shit but there was always so many of them it didn't matter. Rex did his best to fire as fast as he could not even needing to aim really all he needed to do was shoot forward to hit one but no matter how many he dropped the enemy fire didn't seem to slacken his mena started to fall they had to hold this position but Rex knew that would be near impossible. The droids would sweep over them like a tidal wave and would drown them all if they didn't fall back._

_"WHERE'S THE GENERAL" someone shouted Rex didn't know but the last time he'd seen him he'd ordered them to fall back "i don't know we can't let them at the guns hold your position" like alway his brothers were fighting tooth and nail and again it didn't seem to be enough his men had switched to full-atuo something that they had always been told not to do because it overheated their weapons but it was that or be flooded with droids. Rexs own two pistols had run out of ammo and Rex had to grab a fallen brothers rifle. They were really feeling the push and just like that the droids pulled back, what the hell? must have been the general. Rex never wasted a chance "Reload, drag back the wounded and everyone get ready for the next wave" the men quickly compiled with his orders reloading and dragging the some men screaming and some men who sadly weren't ._

_The ray shield evaporated "All cannons open fire" with that the cannons got to work cutting the tanks and droids to shreds._

_The day was won over a mountain of his brothers bodies 35 men dead many more wounded it had been a slaughter most of the men on the front line were either walking wounded or in the surgery._

* * *

Rex got shaken out of his memory by what sounded like lasers glancing off the gunship controlled panic took him until he heard their fighters fire. You could call Skywalker a lot of things reckless, egomaniacal or stubborn but one thing he did was learn from previous errors. During the second battle of Geonosis where enemy fighters had torn them to shreds before they could even get to the ground they now every squadron of LAAT's had two Fighter escorts to accompanied the were getting closer to the ground he took one more look at Ahsoka and compared her to the memory. She had grown immensely not only in body but she had matured greatly all the war had made her grow up faster then she should have. some of her changes were more liked than others he thought with a look at her ass god she had a nice ass it always looked so nice in those tights of her he started thinking what he would do to it if he got out of here.

Ahsokas hands lowered into his view and made a gesture to look up at her face where she gave a wink and a sultry smile. The blast shield slits opened up meaning that they were close to the ground Ahsokas face turned hard and with a nod they transitioned into soldiers.

Rex looked out the gunships slits seeing droid activity on the ground and in the building. Damn this is going to be a messy landing .

The Gunship set down outside of the industrial sector not wanting to be instantly surrounded Rex had suggested the place for the landing. As the men jumped out they took cover at the discarded junk under heavy fire from the droid strong points that held droid shooters, heavy fire pinned them down some of his men were starting to fall . As Rex's and Ahsokas boots hit the ground they immediately took charge. "blast those buildings!" The heavy weapon troopers complied sending rocket after rocket punching huge holes in the concrete buildings taking out some of the droids but not all of them.

He looked at Ahsoka "What do you want to do commander" she looked thoughtful "we got to get out of the killzone it's only a matter of time before they call in mortars if that happens we're going to get torn to pieces. "

"we should lay down some covering fire so the rest of us can cover the gap" she nodded and yelled "machine gunners open fire!" The roar of the squad support weapons resounded around him.

Ahsoka jumped up Lightsaber ignited and started a rush forward the rest of them followed her across the 200 meter killzone.

Breathing fast because of his exertion Rex was sprinting as fast as he could to get out of where he was. He took a second to look to the left and right he saw a few of his men fall but not nearly as many as back at the landing site . Rex and his men reached the buildings and threw himself against them the walls . "Are first objective is the gun" Rex said reminding that Ahsoka. "We got to clear our approach send squads to clear the buildings and find a strong point to take the wounded ." Rex nodded "first and second squad clear the right! third and fourth clear the left! The rest of you keep them distracted"

"Rex you and me clear the middle." he nodded they broke from cover some of his men making their own doors with blast wire some going through the windows. Ahsoka just charged the droid position lightsaber bating bolts back with Rex at her back.

Why did he always get stuck with the suicidal jedi but he knew he'd rather be here to protect her.

He looked up at the strong point along with the others they were admin building s and factory's they were very intimidating . Ahsoka quickly ran up to the wall and cut an opening for them and they entered quickly Rexs tried to stay back to avoid Ahsokas wild style of lightsaber combat . With Ahsoka swiping away it was hard for him to be close to her but what he could do was watch her back shooting all the stupid droids who came at her from behind. All the fire stopped with all the droids destroyed. Looking around the missile's must have taken out more then he thought.

"Squads what's your situations" Rex com'd waiting for a reply.

"first squad building secure" a familiar scratchy tone spoke up it was chopper he'd recently been promoted to sergeant Rex had some worries but the clone was doing a good job.

"Fourth squad building secure." Corics squad good "Any casualties squads?" The first group reported 3 injured 2 kia the second group reported 2 injured 1 kia.

He looked at Ahsoka "what now commander."

She was gasping "set up a med unit in the farthest strong point i want all the wounded cared for then we got to move onto the guns so we can get the tanks down."

Ahsoka was not only referring to the orbital but the point defense guns that kept the tank carriers away "Roger that" he ran out of the building into the now newly secured beach head and patted his helmet the sigh for a regroup "all platoons on me listen up we got to take out the guns we're going to break into two groups to attack the guns at the same time one company will stay for security ."

* * *

"GRENADE!" a trooper shouted before quickly throwing it back that was the 6th grenade to fall in the last 2 minutes. They were bogged down, they'd been making their way to the one of the guns then they'd entered a square and come under heavy fire. Rocket launchers, grenade launchers and heavy blasters had killed a few of his men before any of them had a chance to get into a building and now they couldn't move an inch without getting shot to shit they had to make a move our none of them would see the next day.

Another rocket struck their cover shaking the ground around them "Rush is down!" yelled another clone. They were getting torn to shreds he was about to order a assault because he didn't see any other option when his com came on "Rex this is Ghost company you look like you could use some help ."

A blast zinged over his head "must be my lucky day we got droids in the building every time we try to blast them they shoot a damn rocket at us."

Ghost company commander captain Jammer replied "we're on your 12 we can see the droid fire out of the windows we'll take care of these bastards."

Rex took a chance and popped his head up he saw a figure in orange whip out a shotgun and blow a door into oblivion and went in with another blast of his gun the same was repeated on the other building. He heard a few dozen more shots and then everything went quiet. "Jammer we clear" Rex said before risking another lookup "roger that Rex building cleared." the captain jogged over to Rex "you guys ok?" Rex gave a big sigh "no we took alot of hits we're going to have to take them back to the aid station."

Ghost company's commander nodded "this is a tough nut kenobi noted you were under strength so we've been sent in as support."

Rex nodded "we got to take the gun batteries they're the last droid strongholds in this sector."

Jammer nodded "let's do this then sooner we do this sooner i can smell fresh air." With that they regrouped and moved out.

* * *

Rex and his company had taken cover in a building overlooking the Gun the building shook each time the gun went off.

Rex and jammer stood looking at the guns trying to decide what to do "what do you think we should do Rex they're pretty dug in."

Rex surveyed the gun it was massive built into the very ground "Only one thing we can do frontal assault put the rocket jockeys on rotating fire and have heavy weapons cover us.

Jammer swore "i hate frontal assault it's a damn waste of brothers."

Rex had to agree "you're right but i don't see any other option theres no way to sneak in maybe if we had a jedi but we don't."

Jammer sighed "i guess we have to do this."

* * *

WOSH,WOSH,WOSH the rockets raced ahead of them prompting the start of the assault he yelled "FORWARD!" His men and him rushed from their cover a few getting hit undaunted they continued running over the semi flat ground.

Rex rushed onto an embankment and looked to the left and right seeing his brothers run with him the first salvo of rockets had sent the droids into disarray for a second and they had to take full advantage of it or else they'd pay in blood. "Come on faster!" Rex said as some of his men started falling behind. They closed the gap quickly getting into close quarter combat luckily Rex had made his men carry a double load out of blaster and shotgun which came in handy now as all around him as he heard the unique thump thump of his mens shotguns with each shot droids fell ,

He took advantage of the droids cover and threw himself against it feeling the familiar feeling of cover between him and the droids. He blind fired his shotgun over the cover till he heard a lull in the fire he popped his head over to get his position and spied corric ahead of him.

Rex sprinted past the droids blasting apart the chest of a super battle droid before it could shoot one of his brothers. Stopping to give out a order "Corric! keep them pinned down till i set the charges." corric gave a thumbs up.

Rex rushed through the small control bunker trying to find the control station and quickly started to set the charges. "CHARGES SET GET BACK !" yelled Rex the battle to get the gun had been brutal but quick with Ghost company they had the numbers to take the guns. Rex dove into cover getting out of the blast radius.

The charges went off with a big bang splitting the compound in half. Rex stuck his head out and saw what his handy work had done smiling at his destruction they'd taken out the gun and cleared their sector time to see how Ahsoka had done.

"Ahsoka do you copy" said Rex into his com he waited no response "Ahsoka are you there?"he waited again "ya rex i'm here." Rex let out a held breath he thought something might have happened "what's your status?"

"All objectives completed let's regroup at the med unit CC we can get an update from the other forces.

1-

Rexs arrived first because his gun was closer as he entered the med CC he got assaulted by the noise of the wounded. Looking around he saw several of his brothers being cared for by medics and surgeons, there were a lot of wounded and not enough medics so some of them were going uncared for.

Rex saw a trooper gripping his stomach groaning in pain Rex raced over to help him. "trooper what's wrong" Rex was no medic but everyone got basic med training. The trooper groaned obviously in shock . Rex was forced to take of his armor he did it as gently as possible but he could only do so much. He got the armor off and saw a track of bloody shrapnel ending in the middle of his stomach."Shit."

The wounded was seeping blood he couldn't see how bad it was when he had the armor on he quickly grabbed a wrap and tried to stanch the bleeding. "MEDIC!" a brother came running up "what do you need captain." Rex gave him an astonished look "why hasn't this man been treated he doesn't even have a med mark on him." Med mark meaning the quick acronyms the medics drew on the patients to tell others what meds they had.

The medic gave a surprised look. "Captain this man walked in here and said he didn't need immediate attention i offered to give him a painkiller but he refused stupid bastard." The medic rushed to check his vitals his eyes going wide. "shit pulse is extremely weak." The medic swiftly moved pushing Rex away and going to work.

It took another hour for Ahsoka to get there and in that time Rex saw more death and misery then he could even imagine it turns out they didn't have enough pain killers and now they were down to individuals medkits and for the more serious injured it just wasn't enough Rex didn't know how these men did it.

* * *

Ahsoka jumped off the gunship feeling horrible they had to reroute twice because they needed a jedi for to break a strong point but the so called 'golden day' had went well it was called that because what they did on that first day usually spelled out what the rest of the invasion would be like.

Ahsokas feet hurt and all she wanted in this world was to sit down but she knew she couldn't she had to meet Rex and see what the status of the invasion. She entered the building returning a salute from the sentry entering the building she was happy to see her men had quickly transformed the building into military FOB with defenses and a med unit.

Ahsoka went to the CC figuring that Rex was there she found him outside of the CC leaning against the wall covered in blood alarm rushed through her. "REX ARE YOU OK!"

Rexs helmet turned toward her "I'm fine Ahsoka although a lot of us weren't so lucky" the word were spoken solemnly.

"but all that blood."said Ahsoka. Rex took off his helmet "from all those who weren't so lucky."Rex's face was deathly white.

"Oh Rex" she said close to crying she ran up and hugged him not caring about the blood. "it was tough GD how many did we lose.

"i've only done a preliminary roster but it looks like we got 30 dead 10 walking wounded and 5 with serious wounds." Ahsoka put her head back on his chest piece.

"Oh Rex i know you feel everyone of their death like its your own i'm sorry maybe if i did better there would be less."

Rex started rubbing her head "you did the best anyone could in that situation. It was a bloody day let's move past this and make their sacrifices worth it."

With a nod they both entered the CC to use the comm station.

Ahsoka walked in first "trooper please bring up General Skywalker." The trooper nodded his fingers getting busy what popped up was just a bunch of static. Ahsoka raised a brow "is there a problem trooper." The trooper checked the com again "no commander the com is working perfectly there is just nothing to contact with in range of short distance com. "how could that be there should be a dozen cruisers in orbit." The trooper looked "This says different Commander but i can boost the power for longer range say to the edge of this system," Ahsoka nodded "do it trooper." A figure of Anakin popped up it was coming in and out.

"Master we have completed our objective how are the other forces doing." Anakins reply was patchy "othe... ing.. od." quickly she said "Trooper clean up that signal. "Can you say that again master." The reply came clear "the other forces have done much the same. However we fare much worse up here the Seps launched a counter attack forcing us back im sorry Ahsoka but ground forces are on their own till we can regroup and launch another attack i advise you dig in the seps won't destroy their biggest droid forges they'll try to retake them ." Ahsoka ground her teeth "any estimated time on your return and the droids attack." Anakin looked sad "no estimate we were about to leave when you com'd …. good luck Ahsoka." His image disappeared.

Ahsoka turned to Rex "We got things to do sleep will have to wait."

**Please review it make me happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another action chapter to who ever reads. I Really enjoyed this one so please leave some feedback.**

They had limited resources having mostly only what they deployed with. They had some heavy weapons like repeating blasters and rocket launchers but again the only ammo was what each of the troopers had carried. They also had two combat surgeons that arrived after they took a beach head . The only saving grace was the handful of tanks that had landed. Their heavy guns would be their best chance against any Sep tanks.

First they had dug a 3 foot ditch ahead of their position it might not stop tanks or supers but those regular droids had trouble with sharp change in terrain. Next, they used the dirt to make a wall in front of the tanks leaving only the main gun exposed they couldn't risk losing any of them to the seemingly endless ranks of droids. Besides that the two thousand troopers at her disposal had been assigned buildings around the new CC farther in the sector.

Ahsoka looked at her men at work some of them were still at work reinforcing their buildings while others, like the snipers for example were looking at the horizon looking for any activity. The dozen or so medics were trying to save as many lives as possible. When the fighting started their priorities would shift.

It never ceased to amaze her what these men could do. They had done in 5 hours what it would take normal men 2 days to do. She looked at her chrono it read 0500. God she had been awake for 30 hours and she wasn't genetically modified to need less sleep like her men. She felt bad 5 hours ago. Now she was dead, but she kept going, knowing that as acting commander she had to remain strong for the sake of her men. There was nothing that she could do here so she decided to go to the med unit to see if she could help.

She entered the building and was assaulted by the things she felt in the force. Pain, anguish, death but she also felt... happiness and contentedness. They had done what they were born for they had fought as soldiers. They all had a purpose in life, maybe a small one but a purpose none the less a rare gift not many quickly shook of the feeling of dread and tried to help walking up to the head medic she said, "Hey, Kix, what can I do to help?"

Kix turned away from a recovering clone, "Ah no, Commander, we actually have everything squared away. The last injured just got out of surgery, but thanks for the offer."

Ahsoka sighed and walked out walking back to the CC to pass out for a few hours, when Rex walked along her looking annoyingly awake. "Ahsoka we need to talk I think I figured out what's going on."

Ahsoka grunted eyes half closed she said, "Oh did you Rex? Tell me what are they doing."

Rex's face lite up obviously feeling good about himself. "The Seps have figured out that the Republic doesn't have an endless amount of... well us, so they know that we are far better than they are at fighting. On average each one of us takes out 50 of them so they decided to win all they had to do was kill us through attrition i asked Cody and he'd noticed the same thing."

Ahsoka sighed "This is distressing, but we can't do anything now all we can do is try to get out alive."

Rex nodded, "I've got reports from the other forces. They're doing about the same as us. General Secura got the least casualties and Kenobi took the most because they reinforced the capital the most. This is going to be a tough fight Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded again, "We've done the most we can do with what we have and is the rotation almost over?"

Rex took off his helmet, "I guess so and yes Ahsoka its almost over. Go get some sleep. Everyone can tell you're dead on your feet."

She tried to give a sultry smile, "Maybe you can come with me."

Rex would like nothing more than to be with Ahsoka but he knew she was basically walking dead, trying to appear strong for her men. "Not now, Ahsoka, I think it'd be better for you to sleep."

* * *

The droids had roared overhead in their giant transports landing at some rally point far in the distance. The only direct action they had taken was to send sporadic strafing runs which had yielded very few results against their cover. Ahsoka's men remained alert and vigilant.

* * *

The droid column stood about a mile away from their forward position when a plump looking neimoidian stood out in front of the droids. "Attention Army of the Republic. As you can see, we outnumber you ten to one and you must know that your pathetic friends will fall just like you. It would be in your best interest to surrender save everyone some trouble . You are obviously out matched there would be no shame in it." The slug probably thought if he could make them surrender he would receive a promotion or somthing, such was the way of Neimoidians.

Ahsoka's response was brief and to the point. "Attention, droid commander. You are dealing with the Grand Army of the Republic and we do not surrender, no matter the odds. So either attack or leave." The answer seemed to have been the right one in her troopers minds causing a general laugh and a few comments of bravado.

The comment had the opposite causing the droid commander to sputter, "Fine, have it your way first droid group advance!."

The droids slowly started to go forward their small skeletal bodies moving with mechanical precision. Ahsoka looked over her men, the lieutenants barking orders, sergeants running amongst the men giving words of encouragement and making sure the newer troopers were doing thing correctly. Then the droids came into range of the tanks. "Tanks open fire!" A resounding booms came with her words taking huge chunks of the droid lines they fired again and again but it wasn't enough. The droids kept advancing like a wave they were soon within blaster range and her men opened up letting loose fully automatic furry.

Ahsoka was overlooking the battle knowing that her lightsaber would be useless and she wasn't Master Kenobi making her men charge out of a defensible area just so he could get some action in. The droids came within range and let loose their own barrage of fire, forcing the front row of her troops down. Even though the front row was forced down the droidswe'ree still getting cut to pieces by the heavy blasters and tanks were doing their jobs of making sure that the droids couldn't overwhelm them. Her men were doing a good job, each one of their shots hitting home. Droid after droid fell, and although they seemed endless, they were getting close to the last of them. Just like that, fire halted with the last droid falling down blasted through the head.

The droid commander sent two more waves of droids each getting larger, only to have all of them destroyed by her men. The commander must have seen the folly of this so, instead of sending his expensive droids at them, he started shelling their position with heavy artillery .

* * *

The droids had shelled them non stop for a week, stopping only to reload and resupply. During the first day they had lost half of their tanks before they figured out the earth walls didn't help one bit . And although they were housed in reinforced plascreat, the non stop bombardment had blasted most of it into chunks, forcing the men to make their own cover out of broken chunks of plascreat when the shelling stopped for a hour or so. They were taking hits. Torrent Company was down to 60 percent strength and the rest of her companies weren't doing much better. She had gotten a quick out of system com. Skyguy said they should reenter the system soon and all they had to do was hold on. Easier said than done.

Ashoka ran through the ruins trying to get a feel of the men every trooper she ran across. She said, "How you doing trooper?" or "Hows your ammo?" As alway morale wasn't really a problem. Clones were incredibly hard to discourage but the ammo situation was bad. All the men were down to a canister or two. If the droids came in force They'd be hard pressed.

As Ahsoka ran through the ruins she heard, "INCOMING TAKE COVER!" And just like that a shell hit the building to her left pelting her with concrete knocking her over and knocking the wind out of her. Ahsoka felt that shells were falling closer and closer to her, Ahsoka gasping for breath tried to crawl into cover but she wasn't moving fast enough and another blast went off around her the blast force knocking her out.

* * *

Rex had seen Ahsoka go down from the first shell causing him to rush off to save her. Idiot Rex thought to himself. Only a fool moved around in an artillery barrage and once again caution was thrown to the wind in the face of Ahsoka in danger. As he rushed through the streets trying to dodge artillery, he felt pieces of stone bounce off his armor. He jumped over a junk pile to get to Ahsoka and quickly pulled her into a building. Rex tried to cover her from the artillery shrapnel.

"Ahsoka are you ok?" Rew looked her up and down noting several minor cuts and a nasty gash on her head but nothing she wouldn't recover from . He took inventory of her she looked alright her lightsabers were still on her but her clothes were torn to shreds.

She chose that moment to wake up, "Rex what's going on? Where am I?" She jerked as an artillery round feel near them.

"You got knocked down by the first shell. I had to get you." Rex said the words like running through an artillery barrage was normal for him.

She gave him a smile, "You didn't have to do that Rex. Thank you." She reached up and took of his helmet. "Take that thing off. I want to see your eyes."

Rex chuckled, "Of course I did? You think I could let you die? Not a chance ,plus what would I dowithout that pretty face of yours?" They both felt the rush of surviving, adrenaline coursing through their blood.

Ahsoka laughed and was about kiss him when they heard a few troopers outside ."I saw the commander go down over here." The sound of moving debris came next.

"Let's get out of here. The men probably need us." They both nodded and tried to get out of the building. "Troopers! Coming out."

The trooper let out a sigh, "Thank god. We thought we lost you. The General has returned and is breaking through and the droids have launched an all out last attack."

The words were said and Ahsoka was in commander mode. Ahsoka nodded, "Rex gather your men and up to the front." Ahsoka ran off running through the wreckage yelling to her sergeant and lieutenant, "Incoming droids! To your positions! Running to the sniper and rocket perches, she said, "Choose your targets, snipers. Take out the supers, rockets take out the tanks.

Running back down to the line satisfied everyone knew what to do she ran amongst her men till she found Rex, "What are we facing, Rex?"

Rex looked away from his binoculars, "They're throwing everything they got at us: tanks, supers, rollers, you name its there. The only good news, General Skywalker is about to break through. All we have to do is hold out till the general sends extraction.

Ahsoka ducked away from some random blaster bolts, "Damnit I hate to loose any ETA on the arrival."

Rex shook his head, "He said within the hour. It could be 10 minutes or an hour."

"Damn, Rex! Can you take care of things here? I've got to bring up the tanks." With that she rushed back to where the tanks had been kept to avoid the shelling.

* * *

Rex watched Ahsoka rush off and got to work. He ran up to his individual sergeants "Corric i want you and your men on the rooftops with heavy weapons, Fox get your men into cover so you can fire at the clankers from an angle, Janner get to the tall buildings i want as much suppressive fire as you can give and Chopper, I want you at the front building." Chopper was a new sergeant but he had proven himself in this invasion. He had the unique ability to inspire men through action. In chopper's case, it was his viciousness .

He had one last thing to say, "I want a medic at each position. If there's any wounded, they are coming with us when we're evicted from our nice summer home." Assured that his men were ready, he took his position where he could get to each position. It was a strongly held belief that leaders should lead from the front instead of the back and Rex would have it no other way.

Rex looked over at Chopper and his men. Some of them were propped against the side of the window some of them under them. One thing was for sure they all looked ready. Looking back out his window he focus on the slowly approaching droids. Standard column b1's in front supers behind them and tanks behind them. The sight always made him clench his hefty rifle tight and with it came the familiar feeling of fear. Rex quickly went to his training to shape it into something useful, making him faster,stronger and more alert. Popping his head out again, he saw the droids were coming into the 900 meter mark. Time to open with the rockets.

"Rockets, open fire aim for the tank!"

The thump of the rockets came before the bright flashes raced across the sky. Some of them found their mark hitting tanks, but most of them didn't. The droids anti-missile drones were intercepting them before they could impact on their targets. There was one more volly with similar results, prompting Rex to say, "Rockets, hold your fire, you're having no effect. Wait till they are closer."

The droids were getting closer and closer, 900 meter, 800 meters, 700 they were getting closer.

"All troops prepare to open fire." Once they got within 500, they could open fire with maximum accuracy. 500 meters, "OPEN FIRE!" A storm of lasers erupted from the buildings. They had followed the SOP, so the rest of the companies opened up too.

Rex fired his rifle left, right,straight. Feeling the recoil of his rifle, he just continued to fire. The combined fire was having an effect, but not nearly enough. They still continued their steady approach. If they had what they had at the beginning they might have stood a chance, but the heavy blasters had been destroyed in the first days of the shelling and the tanks were taking their sweet time getting here.

Rex sprang back behind cover on instinct as multiple bolts came through the window missing him, but killing one of Chopper's men. Rex waited for a lull before swinging out again and opening fire again they were approaching 100 meters another one of Chopper's men fell. 50 meters they were breathing down their throats and then the droids were on them.

Rex used the butt of his rifle to knock one of the supers down before blasting it in the chest turning left he shot from the hip blowing a droid's head off. Another super came at him from the right knocking him down. Rex rolled out of the way in time to miss the blaster cannon's deadly rounds. Rex coiled his muscles to do a last stand punch when the droids chest exploded, causing Rex to pause. What had happened? Rex looked around and saw Chopper a few feet away smoking barrel pointed at where the droid had been. Rex nodded a thanks at him before returning to the fight. It was getting to intense on this area he needed to get some fire on this position "JANNER SHIFT YOUR FIRE TO CHOPPERS POSITION" all he got was static from his com link

Rex ran from the relative safety of the building trying to get to Janners position as he sprinted past a pair of troopers pinned down by a block of b1s behind a slag pile of steel. In a perfect position out of sight Rex primed a thermal detonator and chucked it at the middle of the the block and started sprinting toward the block unleashing tight shots each finding its mark.

As he reached the pinned men he shouted "GET YOUR SHEBS UP, ATTACK! " these troopers didn't seem to understand they'd die if they didn't move but being his men they quickly sprang up and added their blasters to his. Under their sustained fire the last droid fell turning to the men he shouted over the sounds of battle "Get back to your units i don't want to save you again. Nodding they set out.

Rex finally arrived at Janners position bounding up the stairs he came upon a medic in the stairwell where he decided to set up his own aid station trying to be careful he stepped over the handful of men on the ground. Running up to Janner who was missing his helmet which he found on the ground to the side with a burning hole on the side. "JANNER CHOPPERS ABOUT TO BE OVERRUN SHIFT YOUR FIRE TO HIS POSTION" shouting was necessary without his helmet. Janner gave a thumb and yelled at his men to shift fire. Rex set out for the front again.

Rex continued to blast down every droid that came before him shooting some in the mag ports others in the chest. He'd even punched a droid's head off in desperation. Rex steeled himself against another b1 charge he shot everyone that he could before they were on him before he ran out of ammo. Cursing he threw his rifle at a droid takin its head wiping out his pistols he shot two at a time. The droids must have been upgraded because he spotted a handfull droids flanking him putting his left blaster under his right so that he could fire at both battle had been raging for close to 45 minutes it was getting too intense he had to order a retreat. "Rockets i want your to put your rocket right in front of us in a countdown of 20." This was a trick he'd learned that made sure you weren't mowed down when retreating. "All forces fall back to secondary position."

The rockets landed with a thunder covering their fallback. Rex and his men ran back to the barricades they had set up earlier when he was there. Rex quickly assessed the situation they had broken the two front ranks of droids and the seps decided to use their tanks . Alarm raced through him. "Rockets can you take those tanks out?"

The reply came quick, "Negative, Captain. We used the last of our rockets on your retreat."

Rex swore. They had no way to take out the tanks. He was just about to give another retreat when he saw two of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen Ahsoka and the tanks.

"Rex, this is Ahsoka. Let us take care of the tanks. You guys keep the infantry off us."

The heavy cannons opened fire taking out the first row of enemy tanks and Rex and his men went to work on the infantry. The combination seemed to work long enough for the extraction to arrive.

The LAAT's roared overhead..

"Rex extractions here. We got to go." Ahsoka helped the driver and gunner off her tank, yelling at them to move faster.

Rex reached the LAAT's before Ahsoka. He stopped outside of the doors helping some of the men who were having trouble and over all making sure the rest of his men got into the ship. As he worked, he was also keeping an eye out for Ahsoka. He spotted her at the back of the retreat obviously slowed because of the injured tanker who she was basically dragging. A trooper had mercy and took him from her. For a moment they locked eyes. A smile crossed her face that quickly turned to shock as three blaster bolts pierced her body bringing her to her knees.

NO! Rex thought, no, no, no! His body was moving without conscious effort, sprinting past his brothers pushing some out of the way and knocking a poor trooper down. Rex reached her quickly and picked her up she stayed conscious long enough to say, "Rex whaaa happe...?"

She faded into unconsciousness. Rex was sprinting faster than he ever had before finding himself the last man onto the ship the door closed just as he got in. Quickly he dragged her back to the med station on the ship, "MEDIC!"

* * *

Rex rushed down the hall, running with the stretcher, the medics yelling at troopers to move out of the way. Rex had faced countless life and death situation but he had never been more afraid than he was now all because he saw this beautiful small woman injured and dying. They came into the med area filled with injured troopers they rushed back to the surgery ward Rex fully planned on being in there but was stopped by the surgeon.

"Captain, I suggest you wait out there." Rex knew first hand that was the nicest form of 'get lost' he was going to get from a surgeon. The grizzled doctors had seen more death than anyone should. So reluctantly Rex nodded and walked back.

Rex walked through the hall, everyone of them clogged with men fresh from battle, some of them silent, some of them saying things like, "Did you see the commander out there?." Others were saying, "why did the commander help that trooper? She'd be fine if she hadn't." Shinies no doubt well... no one could be considered a shiny after that, but they still had a long way to go.

Rex walked up to his officers and Nco's. They seemed to be discussing the aftermath of the battle.

Janner said, "Hopefully they let us recover from this, because if they don't we won't have any men left."

Everyone nodded and one his lieutenants said, "They have too we're down to 40 percent strength we would be no more than a burden at this state, oh hey, Captain."

Rex nodded at the men, "I assume from that conversation we're not doing so good now."

Janner spoke first, "You can fucking say that again. I'm down to 10 men."

They all took a serious look, Chopper spoke "hows the commander doing i saw her go down on our exfil."

Rex rubbed his face, letting out a loud sigh "She got hit three times as far as i could tell, it was bad enough that they couldn't put her straight in bacta." When a person had multiple wounds that severed arteries meant that no matter how many layers of bandages they put on that person would bleed out before the bacta could take any effect.

Lieutenant swore "She proved herself did you see her during the siege. I mean i knew she could fight but now i know she can lead. Especially at the landing that could have gotten a lot bloodier if she comes out of this she had my respect."

All the men agreed and in that moment he felt a sense of intense pride in his mate.

**Please review it makes this all worth it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait school has started and i'm finding it hard to get some time. This is the last chapter of this story there will be a sequel so keep tuned. As always please review**

Ahsoka saw flashes of light and faces. She saw her masters face over her looking concerned. She saw Rex next... oh she like his face. She wanted to see more of it. Things went black for what seemed like a few seconds and when she came back awake feeling like she was suspended in gel. She was in bacta. Odd. Why was she in bacta? She tried to pull at the mask, but a needle pressed into her arm and she went back to sleep bringing her into a dreams.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up on a bed she got up and looked around what she assumed was a bedroom a really nice bedroom, a perfect one actually. Where was she? Her hands went for her lightsabers, thinking that something had to be wrong, only to find they weren't there.

"What?" she looked down looking for her sabers only to find herself in a beautiful dress.

"MOMMMYYY!" Ahsoka barely looked up before two little reddish white cannon balls plow into her knocking her back on the bed.

"Mommy, Mommy look what I made today!" the boy shoved a drawing into her face.

"Ahh?, thats nice."

A little girl younger than the boy tugged on her lekku trying to get her attention. "No mommy look at my doll. Isn't it pretty. Daddy got me a new one."

Confused she said, "It's very pretty. Where is... daddy?" Daddy was said awkwardly .

The little girl looked to the side playing with her doll, "Daddys in the kitchen making food. He told us not to wake you, but we couldn't wait to see you."

Ahsoka smiled "Ok … guys, I've got to go see... Daddy." With that she got up, leaving the two mixed children playing on the bed. She entered a hallway and followed her nose till she reached the kitchen and saw a man bent over reaching for some food. Who was this man. He stood up revealing familiar blond hair he turned and it was... Rex?

He looked over seeing her, "Oh, Ahsoka, heey, you feeling better?"

Ahsoka dazed and confused mumbled "Yes."

Rex took a stern but playful look on his face ,"Did Charal and Noa wake you up? I told them not to wake you up." He laughed, "I should know better by now. They love their mommy."

No that couldn't be right. She didn't have chil_dren. She was a Jedi at war. This had to be a trick._

_Rex spoke, "Why don't you sit down? Dinner's almost ready."_

_She took a seat at the table looking down staring at Rex finish the food. "KIDS dinners ready."_

_She heard two children rush down the hall and take a place at the table, "Ahh daddy i love your nerf and noodles."_

_They ate the food in silence at first till Rex asked a few questions to the kids asking the boy how was school and asking her if her headache was gone. Ahsoka didn't know what was going on but she found that she... liked it._

* * *

_The dream shifts_

_Ahsoka was being held against the wall by Rex. His cock going in and out of her pussy, fast. Rex's tongue laving over her lekku, working his way up and down the sensitive organs causing her to gasp._

_Rex moved his head to her ear, "The kids aren't here you can let your screams out."_

_Rex angled his cock hitting her g-spot causing her head to slam onto his shoulder as she let out a scream nails raking down his back._

_Rex lifted her head up and captured her mouth he bit her bottom lip lightly causing her to open her mouth their tongues together. Rex broke the kiss to say, "Oh god baby! You're so good, your pussy's so tight!"_

_His dirty talk excited Ahsoka even more she started to twist her hips wildly while returning each of his thrust it_

_pushed her over the edge making her pussy tighten. Which in turn, caused Rex to grunt. Rex's pace sped up his hips bucking at a frantic pace. His last thrust rooting himself deep inside her as he spilled his cum into her womb._

_They both leaned against the wall for a second gasping Rex, going partially soft in her, picked her up and took her over to the bed and lay down with Ahsoka still on top of him_

_Ahsoka felt Rex harden inside her again giving her a mischievous smile and started thrusting up into her. This position let him go deeper into her then before, penetrating her all the way to the back. Ahsoka fell forward her her boobs landing right in front of him giving him a nice opportunity._

_Rex took Ahsoka's pretty little nipples in his mouth sucking them hard. He thumbed the hard nipples with his tongue._

_Ahsoka was getting overloaded with sensation. Rex wasn't giving her any breaks, each of his thrust finding another sensitive spot, making Ahsoka cry out again and again._

_Rex reached down and started to rubbing her clit, causing her to cum making her pussy start to twitch and tighten. Rex grunted, "Oh go Ahsoka! You're so good! Do it like that." Rexs entire body went tense his hips rocketing faster and faster and as he came a flood. Every one of his muscle seemed to stand out._

_Ahsoka laid her face on Rexs chest enjoying the feeling of being with Rex . Feeling his seed seep out of her Rex pulled out and layed her on his chest again and took her head and gave her a quick kiss then said,_

_"I love you Ahsoka. I'm so glad we left."_

_Ahsoka faded to black._

* * *

Ahsoka shot up in her bed heart racing looking around the med bay finding a hand pressing against her chest. "Ahsoka! slow down! You'll hurt yourself!" Rex's voice resounded through the otherwise empty med bay.

Ahsoka looked at his face, "Rex, what happened. Why am I in the med bay and why does my chest feel like a tank's stepped on it." The word were spoken quickly and somewhat frantically.

Rex head turned in confusion, "You don't remember back on Aneein. During the extraction, you ordered the rest of us to go to the ships while you covered us. And then you were helping an injured trooper when you got hit three times in the chest."

Ahsoka looked at her medical scrubs and rubbed her chest, "Three times? How long was I out?"

Rex rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out . "Six days bed rest, three days bacta. That's a long time, Ahsoka. All the others are already back on duty."

She took a somber look on her face, "How many, Rex."

"We're at 40 percent strength. The rest are either too badly wounded for the cruisers med facilities or dead and before you say it it was nothing you did."

"Thanks for saying that, Rex, but I know it's not true." The words were said with resignation.

Rex leaned in giving her a kiss, "No one could have done better."

Ahsoka felt his lips against and went crazy, grabbing Rex's head she pulled him into a deeper kiss surprising Rex. Rex spoke through their kiss, "Wait Ah..ka no we can't."

Ahsoka bit his lip lightly, "Shut up Rex."

Rex's resistance faded away and he started kissing, licking her lip. Ahsoka let him in, tongues swirling battling for control of the kiss.

Ahsoka feeling brave grabbed Rex's hand from the guard rail on her bed. Moving it to the tops of her pants, she pushed his hands down hoping that he would get the hint.

Rex Took the hint hands disappearing into her underwear. He started to rub her slit slowly up and down gathering her juices on his finger. He altered his style, leaving his thumb at her clit. He pushed one finger into her and started pumping in and out of her causing her to let out a muffled scream as she came.

1-

Anakin stood outside of the Med bay kind of embarrassed at walking in there when his padawan was getting it on.

He had been thinking about this whole situation a lot. At first he'd been mad but then he thought about how close those two had been from the beginning. He didn't know how he didn't see it before Rex's reactions around her. Rex had basically stared at her when she walked around in her outfits. They were rather... provocative. His thoughts went farther into it Ahsoka had grown a lot in the last two years. It was only natural that she would want to... experiment and if the happiness that she found with Rex was anything like the happiness he found with Padme than he had no right to tell them otherwise .

With a huff he decided he needed to talk to them say overly loud, "YES KENOBI! I'LL TELL AHSOKA!" God he hoped that they had broken up he didn't want to see those two naked.

With another sigh, he walked into the med bay seeing the two of them at appropriate distances Rex was looking anywhere but at him and Ahsoka looked embarrassed.

"Ah, Ahsoka nice to see you awake. You were out for a bit we were getting worried weren't we, Rex." Rex coughed and nodded.

"Now, Snips, I'm glad your ok, but we have to get down to business. We've taken the planet and because of our loses the main body of our forces is on R&R for recovery and although they can spare the men for a bit they can't spare us, Ahsoka . He took a sad look on his face ."If we didn't need you I'd order you to have another few days bedrest, but we do need you. Now come on get up and meet me in the CC." With that he left.

1-

Ahsoka looked at her Master leave. Looking back at Rex she took his face in her hands and gave him another kiss. "We'll continue this later, ok." She gave him a smile before he got up and left.

Throwing her head back against her pillow she didn't want to get up from her nice soft, warm bed, but she had too. With a huff, she got up and got dressed. Looking down at herself, she saw the three scars going down from her shoulder. They weren't blaster burns; they were bacta burns where the skin didn't regenerate correctly. They were just white dots that would turn back to the normal red in a few months. Annoyingly it only happened to a handful of races and her happened to be one. They were harmless, but they were annoying and itchy as hell. She wished they'd just go away.

With another look at herself she sighed and walked out in the hall. As she walked down the hall she came across her men they all said things like, "Good to see you up and around," or "Nice to see you, Commander, glad your up."

Ashoka liked to think she was a pretty observant person and she knew there was something different about her troops. Now clones were always respectful and these were regular greetings. But being an army of clones, they would relate to and trusted their brothers more than others, but they treated her like one of them?

She returned the greetings trying to use as many names as possible trying to be one of them.

Walking down the hall near the CC, she rubbed her chest. It itched like hell. She knew how itchy how it could be but she'd never had so much bacta burns. This wasn't going to be fun. With a sigh she entered the CC where her Master was at his customary position around the hollo table. It was funny he didn't realize how much time he spent here, as much if not more then as he did on the ground. Skyguy was turning into an actual General.

"What do you need, Master? Does the council want me to storm another bunker?"

He looked up unfazed by her joke, "Ah no Ahsoka, no bunkers. Let me give you some background on your new mission." He brought up a image of a planet. "The reason we took Aneein besides the factories is that we're clearing a path for a new campaign into the Sep held area. That's where you come in Ahsoka." He brought up another planet. "This is Dalang a pre-space planet right on the edge of the second sector of the Outer Rim. Now is not a very nice place the people are on the verge of a civil war because of a extremely corrupt government and quite frankly the planet is useless in the overall scope of the galaxy. What they do have is location and oil making them a perfect repair and refit planet for all our forces in the Outer Rim."

Ahsoka took a confused look on her face, "What does this have to do with me Master? Isn't this a mission for the diplomatic corp?"

Anikin rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, Snips, you would think but the dictator of this planet is on a power trip trying to get as much as he can and he is milking this technology... slaves and force knows what else. I swear if we didn't have 5 other campaigns going on I'd invade this planet just to get him off his throne." Pushing another button bringing up a picture of a rather fat young human. "He thinks his life is in danger from his people and he has... demanded a female Jedi... an exotic one." The last part was said with sneer. "The chancellor is going along with this for some reason and is pressing the Jedi council for this, I'm sorry but the task has fallen to you."

Ahsoka swallowed nervously, "Ah, yes master I'll leave as soon as I can." She'd be on a planet with a tyrannical dictator and she was suppose to protect him. Alone?

"Oh and Ahsoka you can take... Rex if you want. I don't want you around this man alone."

Ahsoka felt her heart leap an extended period of time with Rex... alone. "Thank you,Master. He always... helps the mission get done." She bowed and left the room.

* * *

Ahsoka and Rex walked up the marble pathways to the palace. Ahsoka felt revulsion well up inside of her. They had flown over the city, if you could call it that, slums with little to no facilities.

She looked up at the palace again it was massive made entirely out of precious or semi precious stones. If this place was taken apart it could feed everyone for years.

They walked up a flight of stairs and were greeted to the sight of an extremely ugly, heavy-set man in fine clothing trailed by two half-naked Twi'lek slaves. The very sight made her ground her teeth.

As they came to the top the man swung his arms in opening gesture "Ahh, my Jedi body guard. I've heard how deadly you. I asked for an exotic one, I didn't know I'd get such a beautiful one. I'm going to enjoy you."

His words nearly made her throw up. Was he trying to seduce her?

All of a sudden, at seeing Rex, he sputtered, obviously disgusted, "Who is this? I demanded a Jedi and no one else!" He started stomping his foot. "I didn't want anyone else here!" The words were said as if a spoiled child hadn't gotten what he wanted.

Rex stepped forward, "CT-7567, Captain Rex at your service sir."

** Please review it makes it all worth it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Decided to continue of this one thought it'd be less trouble. Now more of the spoiled brat king.**

"Ct-7567 Captain Rex reporting for duty." The word were professional and short as always but in the case of this vile man they were said especially thin.

The man cocked his head kocked to the right, "AH you're one of those clones that I've been hearing about from this extranet. It's fitting that a lady such as your self would have a slave. He can take your bags while we talk." The words were spoken with a heavy accent almost illegible.

Rex felt a sense of intense hatred bloom inside of him, "I have orders to stay with Commander Ahsoka at all times."

The man bristled, "You let your slave speak so to their BETTERS!? You need to discipline your slaves like I do." He raised his wrist and pressed a button that set off the shock collars on the Twi'lek behind him, causing the two women to fall to the ground screaming in agony.

Rex's entire body strained to put a hole in this pathetic man's forehead barely restraining himself. Ahsoka looked to be doing the same. Teeth clenched muscles standing rigid. Teeth unclenching she said, "I'm going to ask you not to do that, your majesty."

The man smiled, "I'm sorry to have done that to you. It must have offended your delicate sense of decorum." The words were seething with bigotry. The man obviously didn't think much of woman. "Now, let me show you to your rooms."

As they walked, Rex had the suspicion that the man was taking the long way, trying to show off his wealth . Finally arriving "Here are your quarters, my lady." He reached down and kissed her hand. "Now, how would you like to take a tour of my quarters?"

Ahsoka took her hand back, barely containing her disgust "No, your majesty. If you'll excuse us, we are tired from our journey and would like to compose ourselves for a bit."

The disgusting man face contorted into disgust for a second before spreading in a smile again "Of course."

* * *

Rex and Ahsoka stepped into the room and closed the door securely. Putting her small case of belongings on the ground by the bed she turned to Rex. "What do you think Rex does this assignment stink as much as i think it does."

Taking his helmet off and sitting down on one of the tables seats. "It smells worse than Felucia."

Ahsoka walked over to the balcony which looked over the city. She could see places which at one time would have been great, great places of worship reduced to hovels were the many residents of the city took refuge. Great areas of the city that had been burned to the ground in the , she thought, what was worse was the people what she had seen they had looked dirty, hungry and at the palace again her lips turned up in disgust, "I know. Look at this palace compared to the city. It's disgusting! How can a leader let his people get like this?"

Ahsoka walked over to the bed and threw herself on the bed sighing in comfort, this was the first real bed she'd had in about 2 years. All she had was military bunks and sheets if she was lucky. She rolled onto her stomach and made a sound of intense pleasure.

Rex gave a big sigh, "In my limited experience this is how things work, Ahsoka. One man shapes the course of the entire planet. It can be good or bad. In this case it's bad we can only do what we're told and don't we have to go to the dictators chambers?"

Ahsoka buried her head in the mattress and mumbled, "I guess we do." She jumped up and followed him out the door.

* * *

Ahsoka walked through the marble halls she could hear the king's voice up ahead as far as she could tell the 'king' was holding court. "I walked into my rooms this morning and I Realized the archways aren't encrusted with diamonds. We'll have to change that." There was a roar of laughter was there something funny about that?

Ahsoka and Rex walked into the circular chamber drawing the eyes of everyone in the chamber. Ahsoka walked in front of the king gritted her teeth and said, "Your majesty what is it that you want us to do."

The king turned up his head and looked at her down his nose. "I hear Jedi are unparalleled duelist, i would like to compete against you." He laughed, "Although you couldn't possibly beat me. After all I've been trained by the best swordsmen and beside that you're a woman. You couldn't possibly beat me."

Ahsoka's anger was tampered down with confusion. Did this man think he could beat a Jedi in sword play? Observing him once more he had none of the attributes of a swordsman instead of tight and fit, he was fat and slow looking. "Ah yes your majesty."

The king motioned for her to come over to the wall where there was a cabinet were several sword of various sizes and shapes were mounted.

* * *

Rex was glad he had his helmet on because he couldn't stop smiling this man thought he could beat Ahsoka. The very idea made him want to laugh, this was going to be good seeing this man get his ass kicked.

Rex watched as Ahsoka took out two swords one average length and another one much shorter while the the king took a jewel encrusted sword still in it's sheath.

Ahsoka tested her swords swinging them around herself they were adequately balanced. Next she tested the edge they were both dull as could be. Satisfied that these were decent swords to spar with, she looked over at the king who was taking his sword out of the sheath. It came out with the wine of steel on steel. Ahsoka spied the blade it was obviously not dull.

The king came up to her, "Now take your spot over there." He pointed at a circle a dozen meters away ahsoka nodded and started for her when her senses made her react without thinking. The king had made a wild thrust at her back the second she'd turned. Ahsoka turned quickly batting away his wild thrust with a parry sending the king off balance.

Twirling her swords back into a ready stance she watched as the king slowly regained his balance. The king came wildly came at her again, swinging in wide arcs which Ahsoka block and redirected with ease.

Sweat was beading on his face now the king went for another stab. Ahsoka reacted on instinct doing a twirling parry she batted the blade to the side with her shoto then slammed the pommel of her sword on the back of his head making him fall down.

Every guard in the room springing into action leveling their weapons at her. Ahsoka dropped her sparring swords and took out her lightsaber hitting the activation stud ready to defend herself.

The king pushed himself up, "NO! Don't It's quite alright. This lady bested me fairly." As the king stood up, he gazed at Ahsoka hatred in his eyes, a malicious smile appearing on his face. "Lucky for you I was only using half my strength." Looking around the court he shouted "Court's over, get out!." The people ran out of the room quickly.

Looking over at them, "Now if you'll excuse me there is something I need to attend to."

The king pushed himself up and left.

Ahsoka and Rex started to walk out when a Twi'lek server bumped into them saying a few quick words, "The king doesn't appreciate being bested. Be careful." The woman rushed off as soon as the last word was said.

Ahsoka and Rex watched as the Twi'lek rush off looking at Rex he just shrugged and continued walking. Ahsoka walked up to a window and started to think about what the woman said when she emptied her stomach on to the floor.

**As always please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Writers block sucks especially when coupled with a new job and school so sorry for the long wait**

Ahsoka retched, again dry heaving over the pile of vomit she'd just threw up. One of the cleaning staff had seen her do this and come over to clean it up which magnified her embarrassment.

Ahsoka tried to push her away saying, "No, no I can get this." The woman looked at her confused, obviously not understanding her, and returned to cleaning.

Standing back up Rex spoke behind her "You ok, Ahsoka?" He came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Rubbing the corner of her mouth with her forearm she felt a surge of panic. It couldn't be, could it? she said, "Ya, Rex, I'm fine. It must have been something I ate. Now you... ahh, excuse me I got to go." .

Rex rubbed his helmet, "Ah ok, Ahsoka."

* * *

Rex watched Ahsoka run off tilting his head in confusion. What was she doing? Shaking his head, he started the walk back to the quarters they'd been given.

Entering the room he took off his helmet and threw it onto the bed and sat down next to his tired muscles he decided to take a shower. So, striping off his armor he steped into the ridiculously bejeweled shower.

Standing in the spray of the shower his thoughts turned to Ahsoka why had she thrown up and run away he wasn't Gree he didn't know about alien physiology could it be something about the planet. She said it'd been something she'd eaten but all he could recall her eating was the dry rations both of them had eaten hundreds or even thousands of time.

Getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom

Giving a big sigh he went back to sit on the the bed.

Giving a big yawn he started to think about Ahsoka again shaking his head he knew he wasn't going to get to the bottom of this himself. If something was wrong with Ahsoka she'd tell him.

Rex started stripping off his armor pieces so that he could sleep comfortably. Never completely at ease Rex took one of his pistols out and put it under the pillow.

Rex's head hits the pillow and he started dreaming

* * *

_Rex crawled through the rancid sticky mud for what seemed like the millionth time rain pounding down on his back._

_After two months here didn't even remember what the name of this godforsaken planet . He just started calling it rain because thats all it did._

_Crawling past a body of one of his brothers he gritted his teeth to shove down his revulsion. With all this mud they couldn't bury them. Hell with the sniper fire they couldn't even stack them in one spot._

_Coming up to one of the many small observation bunker, nothing more than a small dug in structure not more than 10 feet wide and a little ceiling a little too small for his men, he rolled down into the waterlogged entrance. He came face to face with 2 scout troopers with extremely dirty armor, similar to his now._

_The trooper spun around quickly leveling his rifle at the unknown sound but lowered them when they saw who it was._

_Rex shuffled through the mud even present in the bunker to the men. "Report troopers." Rex ducked so that he was out of the doorway so he was out of the rain._

_Sitting back down in their seats one took of his bucket. "They have tank patrols passing every hour and droid patrols every twenty minutes." The trooper walked over to one of the drier parts of the bunker and rolled out a map._

_"They have guard post here, here and... here surrounded by their damn ray shield." He motions to several other structures and their properties._

_"Kriff," it was the same story at all the other post's this was going to make things hard especially if they couldn't get the shield down. If they couldn't get the field down there would be now victory for any of his men. "I was afraid of this, good job troopers."_

_Rex moved to exit the bunker and slogged up the entrance drop and started his way through the mud again._

* * *

_Coming up on the command post, he passed a round of troops heading to the front ready to relieve the tired men at the front line._

_Nodding at them, he entered the command center to see the general and Commander Ahsoka arguing over a map._

_"Master I'm telling you this trench warfare is killing us off . We have to attack now or there won't be any of this left." Her agitation apparent with her body language._

_The general was just as agitated "I agree with you Ahsoka but we just don't have the forces now."_

_Ahsoka slammed her hands on the table "That's not true! Kenobi's in orbit. He can hit the shield so we can capture the city!"_

_"We're fine as we are we can wait for the Republic reinforcements that should be fully here in a mounth."_

_"Fine! You think we're fine. Have you seen how many bodies are in the mud out there?" Pointing outside of the tent. " . . "_

_Rex took the moment to butt in "Ah, excuse me, General, I just got reports from the forward OP's. They tell me that the droids continue to fortify their positions. They've added two more guard post with heavy blasters and another two artillery positions."_

_Ahsoka swore and walked out of the tent. General Skywalker turned to him, "Thank you for your report Rex." He rolled up the map and put it in his coat pocket "What's your opinion on the situation."_

_Rex rubbed the back of his helmet "Well General the men are getting restless and quite frankly, General, I agree with Commander Ahsoka; the longer we wait the less chance we'll have."_

_Skywalker sighed and started rubbing his eyes, "Fine the projections are that that the shields will last another week if the cannons fire non-stop for one week then I think you're right, we have to attack. Dismissed."_

_Rex saluted and exited the tent. Coming back into the oppressive humidity that even his helmet filters couldn't quite get rid of he spotted Ahsoka pacing back and forth on a dry section of land._

_Seeing him, she walked over to him. Even in the mud, the movement of her body was sensual to him, her revealing outfit plastered to her body even more now that it was soaked through. Rex clamped down on his thoughts. It wasn't professional and no way for a soldier to act._

_Ahsoka stopped in front of him "UHHH! I've never been so frustrated in my life. Doesn't he know we're going to get wiped out if we don't move?"_

_Taking off his helmet sick of the scrubbed air "The General said we will attack in a week, so don't worry Ahsoka."_

_Ahsokas face slumped her shoulders losing their strength, "I want you to know, Rex, you're my rock in all this craziness." She walked over and gave him a hug pushing her breast against his armor._

_Awkwardly Rex patted her back "You.. too Ahsoka ah I've got to go oversee the men." Rex walked away wishing his leg armor was a little bigger._

* * *

Rex came awake from his dream more than happy that it ended he knew all too well what happened next. One of the biggest slaughter he'd ever taken place in. His hand going to touch the middle of his pectoral trying to feel the jagged scar.

Before getting to his chest his hand ran into something. Looking down he saw Ahsoka's head nestled on his chest and her body sprawled over his her lekku's going in opposite directions. she looked unbearably adorable.

Shaking his head he must have really been out not to have noticed her coming in and laying on him. Looking at his around for some sort of Chrono he saw that it was 11:24. Looking back at Ahsoka his gazing passing over her nude body his eyes pausing at the lovely curve of her ass.

His body responded with the usual arousal his cock going rock hard Rex decided not to bother her though she was obviously upset earlier and he didn't want to upset her even more.

So he tampered down his lust and started about what could possibly be wrong with Ahsoka.

**As always please review.**


End file.
